Poco Concerts 1980s
1980 July 31 Multnomah County Fairgrounds, Portland, OR August 1 Medford Armory, Medford, OR cancelled August 2 Sacramento Community Theater, Sacramento, CA cancelled August 3 Frost Amphitheatre, Stanford U., Palo Alto, CA Dave Mason, Huey Lewis and the News August 6 Ben H. Lewis Hall, Raincross Square, Riverside, CA LaRoux August 7 Civic Center, Bakersfield, CA August 8-9 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA LaRoux Variety reported that Poco was canceling its tour, with the exception of these shows, and resuming in mid-September due to Kim Bullard's broken hand. However, Bullard does not remember his hand injury being the reason for any canceled dates. August 10 Open Air Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA August 12 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ World's Greatest Cowboy Band Poco canceled this show. August 13 Paolo Solari Amphitheatre, Santa Fe, NM Willis Alan Ramsey Postponed August 14 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Denver, CO Canceled? August 15 Music Hall, Omaha, NB August 16 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA August 17 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO Canceled? August 19 Century II, Wichita, KS Canceled? August 20 Soldier and Sailors Memorial Auditorium, Kansas City, KS August 21 Unknown venue, Oklahoma City, OK Canceled? August 22 Wintergarden Theatre, Dallas, TX Canceled? August 23 The Palace, Houston, TX Canceled? August 24 Manor Downs, Austin, TX Canceled? August 26 Civic Center, Lubbock, TX Canceled? August 27 Chapparal Center, Midland, TX Canceled? August 28 Civic Center, El Paso, TX Canceled? August 30 Paolo Solari Amphitheatre, Santa Fe, NM September 13 Great Adventure, Jackson, NJ September 14 New Jersey State Fairgrounds, Hamilton, NJ Charlie Daniels Band September 17 Veteran's Memorial, Columbus, OH September 18 Emens Auditorium, Ball State University, Muncie, IN John Hall September 19 ACC Center, Notre Dame, South Bend, IND John Hall September 20 Kresge Auditorium, Depauw University, Greencastle, IN John Hall September 21 Memorial Hall, Dayton, OH John Hall September 24 Fisher Auditorium, Indiana University Of Pennsylvania, Indiana, PA (supported by John Hall) September 25 Wilkens Theatre, Kean University, Union, NJ John Hall September 26 Puccillo Gym, Millersville College, Millersville, PA John Hall September 27 Hollinger Fieldhouse, West Chester State College, West Chester, PA John Hall September 28 Rec Hall, Penn State University, State College, PA John Hall September 1980 (UD) Civic Center, Huntington, WV October 1 Mountainlair Ballroom, West Virginia University, Morgantown, WV John Hall October 2 Tippen Gym, Clarion University, Clarion, PA October 3 Rider College, Lawrenceville, NJ October 4 Mccomb Field House, Edinboro College, Erie, PA John Hall October 5 Hubbell Hall, University Of Bridgeport, Bridgeport, CT John Hall October 7 Dick Clark Theatre, Tarrytown, NY John Hall October 9 Alumni Gym, Clarkston University, Potsdam, NY John Hall October 10 Farrell Hall, S.U.N.Y, Delhi, NY John Hall October 11 Wilson Ice Arena, Geneseo, NY October 12 Panzer Gym, Montclair State, Montclair, NY John Hall October 1980 (UD) Northeast Missouri State U., Kansas City, MO Poco canceled this performance. November 1 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI November 1 All Seasons Arena, Minot, ND Mission Mountain Wood Band November 2 Fieldhouse, University of North Dakota, Grand Rapids, ND Mission Mountain Wood Band November 3 Civic Theatre, St. Paul, MN November 4 North Dakota State University, Fargo, ND Mission Mountain Wood Band November 5 Carleton West Celebrity Theater, Green Bay,WI November 5 Rushmore Civic Plaza, Rapid City, SD Mission Mountain Wood Band November 7 Regis Fieldhouse, Denver, CO November 8 Saunders Fieldhouse, Mesa College, Grand Junction, CO November 9 Ballroom, Colorado State University, Ft. Collins, CO November 10 City Auditorium, Colorado Springs, CO (Poco appeared at the JC Penneys in the Citadel Mall to sign copies of UNDER THE GUN prior to the show) November 12 Fairgrounds, Reno, NV November 14 Perkins Place, Pasadena, CA November 15 Warnor's Theatre, Fresno, CA November 16 Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA November 17 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA Greg Kihn Band 1981 February 17-18 Palomino, North Hollywood, CA Jimmy Snyder & Palomino Riders September 7 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Denver, CO Little River Band September 8 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center, Rapid City, SD Little River Band September 9 Yellowstone Fairgrounds, Billings, MT Little River Band September 10 Heart Auditorium, Idaho University, Rexburg, IH Little River Band September 11 Mini Dome, Idaho State University, Pocatello, IH Little River Band September 12 Special Events Center, Salt Lake City, UT Little River Band September 14 Spokane Opera House, Spokane, WA Little River Band This show was originally booked for the Spokane Coliseum but was moved to the Opera House due to low ticket sales. September 15 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA Little River Band September 16 Portland Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR Little River Band Two shows. September 18 Santa Barbara Co. Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA Little River Band September 19 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA Little River Band September 19 Solid Gold airdate Poco performs Widowmaker on this syndicated music program which airs on this date. September 22 Bakersfield Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA Little River Band September 23-25 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA Little River Band (UD) 1981 Huntsman Center, University Of Utah, Salt Lake City, UT Little River Band September 26 Open Air Amphitheatre, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA Little River Band September 27 Theatre For The Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV Little River Band September 29 Civic Arena, Tucson, AZ Little River Band September 30 Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ Little River Band October 1 Civic Center, El Paso, TX Little River Band October 2 Coliseum, Lubbock, TX Little River Band October 3 Civic Center, Amarillo, TX Little River Band October 4 Wintergarden Theater, Dallas, TX Little River Band October 6 SFA Coliseum, Stephen F. Austin State University, Nacogdochas, TX Little River Band October 7 Summitt, Houston, TX Little River Band October 8 Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA Little River Band October 9 Unknown venue, Mobile, AL Little River Band October 9 Coliseum, Biloxi, MS Little River Band October 10 Werner Von Braun Music Center, Huntsville, AL Little River Band October 11 Gymnasium, Louisiana Technical University, Ruston, LA Little River Band October 13 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN Little River Band October 14 Atlanta Civic Center, Atlanta, GA Little River Band October 16 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL Little River Band October 16 Reid Gymnasium, Western Carolina University, Cullowhee, NC Little River Band October 17 O'Connell Center, University Of Florida, Gainesville, FL Little River Band October 18-19 Sunrise Music Theatre, Ft. Lauderdale, FL Little River Band November 5 Centennial Auditorium, Saskatoon, Canada November 6 Northfield Coliseum, Edmunton, Canada November 7 Stampede Corral, Calgary, Canada Jesse Colin Young, Montana 1982 April 16-19 High Sierra Theatre, Lake Tahoe, NV Marshall Tucker Band June (UD) Sherkston Shores, Port Colbourne, Ontario, Canada Beach Boys June 17 Maybee Center, Oral Roberts University, Tulsa, OK Beach Boys June 18 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK Beach Boys Due to a rainy day, the show was moved indoors to the Lloyd Noble Center. June 19 Civic Center, Amarillo, TX Beach Boys June 22 Old Town Music Hall, Birmingham, AL two shows June 23 Slick's Rock and Roll, St. Martinsville, LA June 24 SouthPaws, Bossier City, LA June 25 U.S. Presidential, New Orleans, LA This show was booked for a river cruise. Poco performed one show as the boat moved upstream. June 26 Iron Horse, Thibodaux, LA June 27 Billy Bob's, Ft. Worth, TX Alice Cooper Poco is the opening act and they played a 60 minute set. June 28 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX July 4 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA Christopher Cross July 17 Sheraton Grand Ballroom, Anchorage, AK two shows July 22 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA postponed, eventually played in December. July 24 Sierra Summer Festival, Mammoth Lakes, CA October 2 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA Poco performs a private party. From the Denny Jones archives October 17 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA Norton Buffalo, Joe Sharino November 19 Sweetwater, Redondo Beach, CA November 21 Arnold Hall, U.S. Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs, CO November 22 Events Center, Colorado University, Boulder, CO Richie Furay sat in with Poco on the encore. December 3 The Pub, California State University, Fullerton, Fullerton, CA December 9 Warnor's Star Palace, Fresno, CA December 10 Grand Ballroom, Reno, NV December 11 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA December 12 Lobero Theater, Santa Barbara, CA December 15 The Palomino, North Hollywood, CA two shows December 17-18 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA December 19 Dooley's, Tempe, AZ December 31 Good Time Theatre, Knott's Berry Farm, Buena Park, CA Pointer Sisters 1983 January 7 Ashley's, Baldwin Place, NY January 8 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY January 9 Main Event, New Brunswick, NJ January 10-11 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY Dan Dailey January 12 The Station, Wilkes-Barre, PA January 14 Beach Theatre, Virginia Beach, VA January 15 Roadies Concert Hall, Goldsboro, NC Super Grit January 16 The Forum, Winston-Salem, NC January 18 Remington's, Savannah, GA January 19 New York, New York, Augusta, GA January 20 Derriere's, Charleston, SC January 21 Uncle Tom's Cabin, Stone Mountain, GA Out a Hand January 22 Nightown, Destin, FL January 23 Le Club, Tierra Verde Island Resort, FL Two shows at 8 and 10 pm January 24 Agora, Miami Beach, FL Fat Chance Blues Band January 26 P.G. Scott's, Blowing Rock, NC January 28 Palace Theater, Louisville, KY Atlanta Rhythm Section January 29 Carlton Celebrity Room,, Green Bay, WI January 30 Park West, Chicago, IL February 1 Front Row. Cleveland, OH Deadly Earnest and the Honky Tonk Heroes February 2 Trafalmadore Cafe, Buffalo, NY February 3 Red Creek, Rochester, NY Piano Red February 4 Rusty Nail, Sunderland, MA February 6 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT February 8 The Paradise, Boston, MA February 9 Lipo's, Providence, RI February 10 Big Man's West, Red Bank, NJ February 11 Brandywine Club, Chadd's Ford, PA Brickardt This show was cancelled due to blizzard conditions and Rusty Young's subsequent bout with pneumonia cancels the remainder of this winter tour February 14 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO Outlaws Cancelled due to Young's illness February 15 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO Cancelled due to Young's illness March 16 Palace Theater, Calgary, Canada March 17-19 Cook County Saloon, Edmonton, Canada March 23 Silverbow Center, Butte, MT March 24 Civic Auditorium, Helena, MT March 25 Events Center, University of Wyoming, Casper, WY March 26 Arts & Science Center, Laramie, WY Montana March 27 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO Montana March 29 Black Hills State College, Spearfish, SD March 30 Fieldhouse, Montana State College, Bozeman, MT Marshall Tucker Band March 31 Beasley Performing Arts Center, Washington State University, Pullman, WA Marshall Tucker Band April 1 Four Seasons Arena, Missoula, MT Marshall Tucker Band April 2 Harry Adams Fieldhouse, University of Montana, Missoula, MT Marshall Tucker Band April 4 The Euphoria Tavern, Portland, OR two shows. April 5 Parker's, Seattle, WA This was Kim Bullard's final show with Poco. June 19 Oakdale Musical Theatre, Wallingford, CT Marshall Tucker Band Poco subsequently canceled this appearance. 1984 (UD) The Studio, Vail, CO July 24 Park West Resort, Park West, UT America Rain shortened the performance to only 5 songs Show begins at 2 pm July 27-August 2 Harrah's, South Lake Tahoe, CA Eddie Rabbitt, Sammy Shore August 5 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO This show was Charlie Harrison's final show with Poco. Given that Poco reportedly returned to LA to get Jeff Steele to replace him, the Atlantic City gig scheduled for just three days later seems improbable. August 8 Resorts International Casino-Hotel, Atlantic City, NJ Don McLean Show was performed at an outdoor stage. August 15, 1984 Carlton Celebrity Room, Green Bay, WI August 17, 1984 The Palms, Milwaukee, WI (Jeff Steele's first show) August (UD) Park West, Chicago, IL August 20 Agora, Cleveland, OH Show cancelled when Poco signs to open for the Beach Boys. August 20, 1984 Canadian National Exhibition Grandstand, Toronto, ON (supporting Beach Boys) August 21, 1984 Sherkston Beach, Ontario, ON (supporting Beach Boys) August 22, 1984 Municipal Opera House, St. Louis, MO (supporting Little River Band) August 24-25, 1984 Jones Beach, Wantaugh, NY (supporting Beach Boys) August 26, 1984 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Beach Boys) August 27, 1984 Kennedy Stadium, Bridgeport, CT (supporting Beach Boys. A benefit show for the Klein Memorial Auditorium) August 29, 1984 Bradner Stadium, Olean, NY (supporting Beach Boys) August 30, 1984 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supporting Beach Boys. A major storm delayed the start of the show for 20 minutes as lightning filled the sky. Poco's set lasted about 50 minutes) August 31, 1984 Club Casino, Hampton Beach, NH (supported by Exile) September 1 Dunn Field, Elmira, NY Beach Boys September 2 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT September 4-5 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY Buddy Cage & Bad Dog September 6 The Paradise, Boston, MA September (UD) Kidnappers, Charlotte, NC September 12 Moonshadow Saloon, Atlanta, GA September 14 LeClub, Tierra Verde, FL September 15 J's of Islamorada, Florida Keys, FL Slider Duo September 16 Carefree Theatre, West Palm Beach, FL Pete Harris & Pat Maguire September 17 Cheek to Cheek, Winter Park, FL September 19 Derriere's, Charleston, SC 1985 (UD) Cook County Saloon, Edmunton, Alberta, Canada This was Jack Sundrud's first show with Poco. George Grantham returned on drums. According to Jack, they played this venue for 4-5 days. April 3 The Pines Club, Anchorage, AK Shows at 7:30 and 10 pm Both shows sell out and Poco adds a third show. April 5 The Pines Club, Anchorage, AK April 10 Backstage, Seattle, WA Aprl 11-13 Body Shoppe, Calgary, Canada May 7 Summer's on the Beach, Ft. Lauderdale, FL May 15 Cheek to Cheek, Winter Park, FL Shows at 8 and 10:30 pm May 24 The Palomino, North Hollywood, CA Preston Smith & The Crocodiles Jim Messina sat in with Poco. May 25 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA May 27 Buena Vista High School, Sierra Vista, AZ May 31 Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA June (UD) Jackson County Fair, Medford, OR June 5 Nashville Music Association Convention, Tennessee Performing Arts Theatre, Nashville, TN Pure Prairie League, Dave Gibson This was a showcase gig in an effort to interest record labels in Poco. July 20 The Cabaret, San Jose, CA Windstorm, Via July 21 The Spirit, San Luis Obispo, CA Hobo July 29 Casper Event Center, Casper, WY Nicolette Larson August 16 Sunrise Music Theatre (Chez Donjo), Ft. Lauderdale, FL August 19 Cheek to Cheek, Winter Park, FL August 21 Nightown, Destin, FL August 25 DeSoto Speedway, Bradenton, FL Marshall Tucker Band, Molly Hatchet This was an outdoor gig with Poco barely playing 45 minutes. August 30 Charleston Regatta, Charleston, WVA Marshall Tucker Band September 6 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbus, MD Hank Williams Jr. September 8 The Bayou, Washington DC Rob & Paul September 13 Front Row Theatre, Cleveland, OH Lacy J. Dalton Show was canceled. September 21 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL Ozark Mt. Daredevils October 2 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ Bachman Turner Overdrive October 11 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX November 3 Taste of Broward Food Fest, Quiet Waters Park, Pompano Beach, FL Captain Harry Hann, Pete Harris December 4 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY Mindy J. December 5 Red Creek Inn, Rochester, NY December 6 Trafalmadore Cafe, Buffalo, NY December 7 Flood Relief Telethon, Cultural Center Theater, Charleston, WVA John Denver, Tom Chapin, Richie Havens, Kathy Mattea 1986 January 1 Trafalmadore Club, Buffalo, NY Date is suspect. January 14 B.J.'s Honky Tonk, Little Rock, AR January 18 Westport Playhouse, St. Louis, MO Brian Clarke 2 shows January 20 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO February 21 Harlow's, Stone Mountain, GA February 22 Kidnapper's, Charlotte, NC Show was cancelled due to illness to two members. May 6 Unknown venue, Ft Lauderdale, FL (UD) Jackson Station, Hodges, SC May 17 Kidnapper's, Charlotte, NC Rescheduled show from February June 4 Club Manhatten, Spring Valley, NY June 6 Club Bene, Sayersville, NJ June 7 Stone Balloon, Newark, DL Nik Everett Group June 13 Park West, Chicago, IL Nicolette Larson By this time, Jack Sundrud is playing in Nicolette Larson's band, as well as Poco. June 14 Carlton Celebrity Theatre, Green Bay, WI Nicolette Larson June 15 Peabody's DownUnder, Cleveland, OH Nicolette Larson June 27 Kidnapper's, Charlotte, NC June 28 Rockers Music Emporium, Stone Mountain, GA July 3 Spirit Festival, Liberty Memorial, Kansas City, MO Johnny Rivers July 4 Main Stage, Point State Park, Pittsburgh, PA Pure Praire League July 16 Biscayne Baby, Cocoanut Grove, FL July 17 Summer's, Ft. Lauderdale, FL July 21 Cheek to Cheek Lounge, Villa Nova Restaurant, Winter Park, FL July 22 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Dave Allen July 30 Peabody Hotel, Orlando, FL August 2 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX August 3 Tipitinas, New Orleans, LA August 4 Nightown, Ft. Walton Beach, FL August 7 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA August 8-10 Mahala Amphitheatre, Wild Animal Park, San Diego, CA Nicolette Larson August 9 Ghost Town in the Sky, Maggie Valley, NC August 16 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA Rick Danko August 17 Warwick Music Theatre, Providence, RI Nicolette Larson cancelled due to low ticket sales August 19 Club Casino, Hampton, NH Nicolette Larson August 21 South Shore Music Circus, Cohasset, MA Nicolette Larson Sundrud and Chapman play in Larson's band as well. August 22 Flood Zone, Richmond, VA Nicolette Larson Sundrud and Chapman play in Larson's band as well. Two shows August 23 Willow Glen Park, Sinking Springs, PA Molly Hatchet, Johnny Van Zant, Pretty Poison September 19 E.J. Thomas Hall, University of Akron, Akron, OH Nicolette Larson Postponed September 27 Kono Hawaii, Santa Ana, CA September 28 Thomas Mall, Phoenix, AZ Oktoberfest von Arizona September 30 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA October 4 Westport Playhouse, St. Louis, MO Brian Clarke October 10 E.J. Thomas Hall, University of Akron, Akron, OH Nicolette Larson Rescheduled date. Sundrud and Chapman do double duty in Larson's band. October 11 Jackson Station, Hodges, SC October 17-18 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY David Keys October 19 My Father's Place, Roslyn, Long Island, NY 1987 July 9 Oscar's, Santa Barbara, CA Wristrockets Jimmy Messina, a Santa Barbara resident, sat in for both shows. July 10 At My Place, Los Angeles, CA July 11 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA July 12 Bacchanal, San Diego, CA July 22 Birchmere Club, Alexandria, VA July 23 Jam's, Sinking Spring, PA Oklahoma Dan July 23 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY Lance Hoppen and Bob Leimbach (Orleans) July 24 The Bottom Line, New York City, NY July 25 Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ July 26 Sussex County Farm and Horse Show Grounds, Branchville, NJ Willie Nelson, O'Kaynes, Jim Beam Condit Motors "Country Picnic" July 29 Parallel Bars, Miami Beach, FL July 30 Recreation Deck, Peabody Hotel, Orlando, FL July 31 Summer on the Beach, Ft. Lauderdale, FL August 1 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL August 7 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO September 9 Taste of Colorado, Civic Center Park, Denver, CO Blood, Sweat & Tears September 29 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO Mick Taylor, Ozark Mt. Daredevils, Firefall, New Riders of the Purple Sage, Jonathan Edwards St. Louis Benefit for AIDS 1988 1989 December 31 Pavilion at the Old Post Office, Washington DC This was an acoustic warmup show prior to the Richard Marx tour.